1. Field of Invention
A tiled surface when it is installed at a nontiled surface juncture such as a tiled wall abutting a bath tub, the space between the tile edge and the tub surface is filled with the tile grout material. In addition the tub tile joint is further water sealed by application of caulking material.
This means of waterproofing a tiled and a non-tiled surface juncture is not permanent and does give trouble after a few years. The caulking material develops separation where it joins the tile, as it ages and gets mouldy and dirty from the water falling on it. The grout between the tub and tile develops hairline cracks because when the tub is put weight into of water and people, the tub surface separates from the grout. As a result after some time water starts leaking to the side of the tub, and then inside the walls. This water leakage causes damage to the underlying wood frame structure and to the plaster covering the wood frame structure.
This invention concerns a waterproof tile installed as part of the tiled surface for tub tile corners for providing a permanent solution to tub and tile joint leakage problems.
2. Description of Related Art
Identified by the examiner in Ser. No. 07/798,530.